comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Daniels (Earth-81648)
Luke Daniels is an intern at Axon Labs, and currently the vigilante known as Ultimatum. History Internship at Axon Labs Looking for some work experience, Luke came across an advertisement for two internships at Axon Labs. His history of good grades got him the position, and he began his internship under the supervision of Dr Samuel Eli Etch. On his first day, he learned that Dr Eli Etch's department was working on a drug to purge the body of viruses, and eradicate it before it can adapt. His internship was more of a preparing equipment task, but Luke and his co-intern, Bart Hammond, felt like they had played a major part in the experiments. At some point prior to the events of Final Ultimatum, Luke had a crush on Tayla Jean. Geckos As part of the experiment, a 20x20 tank was built, and 500 geckos placed inside. Luke and Bart became very fond of the geckos, and spent a large portion of their time with them. After several months, the time came for the final test. Upon being exposed to the "cure", the geckos died, and the test deemed a failure. Feeling guilty about his part in it, Luke visits the lab later that night and finds the geckos have returned to life, and have become an advanced civilization. Luke exposes himself to the gas-form "cure", and dies. Just like the geckos, he returns to life, but quickly discovers that the geckos disappeared shortly after being found alive. Origin of the Species Quickly discovering he has powers, Luke decided he could be a superhero. Donning a white hoodie, jeans and sunglasses, he attempted to stop a robbery. However, he slipped and the police almost caught him, managing to escape last second. The next day, his dad was hospitalized. While visiting, it was revealed his dad knew Luke was the hero, recognizing the clothes he wore during the bank robbery. He persuaded Luke to continue being a hero. Luke did so, and fought the villain Calibrate, who went on a rampage and made it onto the news. During the battle, a mysterious agent appeared and fired a bomb at Drew (Calibrate), Luke was pulled out of the way by the agent, but was blasted much further than expected. The agent showed up to make sure he was okay, at which point Luke instantly had feelings for him. Infinity Isn't Divinity Luke quickly began stopping crimes around Paradigm, such as a hostage situation in the village square, and a suicide bomber threat at the New Paradigm Shopping Centre. Through these various events, a Titan commander, Kai Torga, became increasingly hateful towards him. When the American priest Caleb Farnsworth had the West Paradigm Cathedral surrounded with gun wielding guards, Luke arrived on the scene. He quickly got into a fight with Caleb's henchmen, one of which was unmasked, revealing a heavily difigured face. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Electric Blasts Category:Original Characters Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenage Heroes